Minimum Mean Square Error (MMSE) equalization is a popular technique used in communication receivers, for example in order to mitigate multipath fading. MMSE equalizers are in common use, for example, in Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) receivers. The estimation of MMSE equalizer taps is often highly sensitive to estimation error of the received signal correlation.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.